A Child's Game
by The Blue Twin
Summary: CielxOC Just an ordinary tale of a young boy and a young girl.Prologue and Chapter One will go into more detail.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

_Some people believe that just because my family owns a library, that we're soft and ordinary people, just common faces among the many on the streets. They couldn't be more wrong. I lost my parents at twelve to the hands of an unknown murderer; probably just one of those may faces on the streets. Now, at fourteen, I run my family's library with deadly precision but with an ache still in my heart. At this age, most girls are thinking about marriage and children, but I care for none such things. My family has a long line of difficult pregnancies and unfortunate mental illnesses. Luck has never been on our side._

_ The one thing I love more than the library is my music. I can play the piano, violin and flute very well for being self-taught. I sing everyday in the comfort of my loving books and it helps me forget about the cruel reality of the world. I suppose you could say I am a sad child with no hope and only the comfort of books and music, and I guess you would be close to correct. But there's something everyone seems to forget about children._

_ We absolutely, without a doubt, love to play games._

_~Skyler Vanderhall~_


	2. Chapter 1

_I could feel myself growing insane… Each day was a struggle not to succumb to the darkness._

Chapter One

Each day began with the same routine. I awoke from a deep slumber, got myself dressed in my usual black dress and family jewelry, did my hair alone and began the chore of dusting the book shelves. In between there I snuck a cup of tea and a muffin.

Ever since my parents died one year ago, I've been in charge of managing the library and pretty much everything else. I didn't hire help; I didn't want to share this responsibility with someone else. It was slightly selfish of me I suppose, wanting the family business for myself only.

I picked up the duster and quickly yet efficiently began dusting the book shelves which were already spotless. It was a habit I picked up from my mother who cleaned every day, claiming that "you need to clean more to stay clean." I smiled sadly to myself at the image of my mother, but quickly dismissed it. I couldn't break down into tears again.

My family was highly respected among the aristocratic society that our world is based upon. We weren't of extremely high importance, but were known for our knowledge in a wide variety of subjects and assistance with different businesses. It was very common for my father to go out on business trips and assist people who were just getting started in business. We were known as the "Renaissance family" because we majored in many subjects from math to music. I myself was trained in many subjects, primarily languages and music.

Although we were respected among many, there were still people that resented us, for reasons I don't really know. Perhaps envy because we did get off better than most, but we always found time to give back. We donated a generous amount of books to local schools and homes and even donated to the orphanage.

When my parents were killed, I think there was a sudden ripple in London. No one expected a family like us, who never once had bad blood with anyone, to be treated in such a way. Sure, my family had a long line of mental issues like depression, anxiety and paranoia, but we never once took that out on anyone. That was something we dealt with in our own time, in the privacy of our homes.

When my parents died, my entire world changed, not that anyone could really tell. I always hid my true emotions from everyone, simply because I didn't want to trouble anyone else. Yes, I know that notion has been overplayed but its true. I began separating myself from society and taking pleasure in my own little world filled with books and music. But then the depression and anxiety that my parents had escaped finally began to seep in. there would be times where I wouldn't even open the library because I was so sad and would be bed ridden for days, or I would become paranoid about things that weren't even there. I still have those things now, but lately, not as severe. I did some research on that and have been trying to help myself out of the dark hole I've dug.

~End of Chapter One~

_In the end, everything is just a game. And no matter what you do or did, Death is the one that calls "Checkmate"._


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:Sorry I've been away guys cx I had to finish up school and I had writers so you know,Ciel and Sebastian probably won't come in until chapter 3 because of the way I want the story set up.**

_Fate is like Death...it's unexpected, unavoidable, and completley relentless._

Chapter Two

Glass fell all over the floor, the mirror now cracked in all sorts of places and missing some areas. I stood across from the mirror, my breathing rapid and my anger slowly subsiding. This happened to be another side effect of my paranoia, I saw things that weren't there and had fits. Usually it was the same, I re-lived the nightmare of my parents passing, the horrid truth I didn't want to face. When this happened, I broke things, not paying attention to my surroundings and not caring if someone, including myself, got hurt.

I grabbed my broom and dustpan, and swept up the mess as if it was no big deal. And it really wasn't to me. Everyone in my family had gone through something like this, except my parents. They were lucky enough to have escaped the torture of constant nightmares and blinding emotions. Though I wouldn't reccomend death as an escape route.

Knowing I wasn't going to get anymore sleep, I made my way downstairs to the library kitchen to make some tea and check the mail. The sky was still dark, and there were only the streetlights to light the way. While the kettle was burning, I flipped through the letters from the many organizations I donated and worked with, letters of thanks and upcoming events. I was about to throw them down to deal with later when one letter stopped me. The seal placed on it wasn't one that belonged to an orphanage or a school. No, it was a Phantomhive seal.

I knew well of the Phantomhives, their Funtom toy company and all. I especially knew of the current Earl Ciel Phantomhive. He lost his parents in a raging fire at a young age and took over the family company shortly after being missing for quite some time. I knew that he expanded the company quite far and that his butler never left his side and was regarded by many as a fancinating gentlemen that never disapointed.

Well, well, well. This was going to be a very interesting morning, I thought to myself as I ripped open the letter.

~End of Chapter Two~

_You can't run, you can't hide, but you can certainly try._


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I just want you to know that new chapters will be coming out either every Sunday or late Saturday!**

Chapter Three

I tensed up, not sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. When it came to letters from prestigious families, you better hope it was good. I quickly opened it, there was no need to get myself all worked up over a single piece of paper.

It read:

_Dear Ms. Vanderhall,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health and good times. I have a favor to ask of you and your infinite knowledge. If you can, please come to my manor tomorrow around tea time and we will discuss the details._

_With care,_

_Ciel Phantomhive_

Short, sweet, and to the point. I like that.

~The next day~

I stood outside, waiting for my carriage to arrive. I looked down at my outfit, making sure I looked decent enough for my meeting with this Phantomhive. I was wearing a pale blue dress with lace sleeves and a high lace collar. My tall black heeled boots shone from the cleaning I gave them yesterday. my hair was up in a complicated curly bun and I took the time to do my make-up just right, making my eyes pop and making my lips dark and red.

When the carriage finally arrived, I made my way inside, my nerves beginning to work up. My stomach was flipping about and I felt as though I could be sick at any moment. I didn't really know why, it wasn't as if I was meeting with the Queen.

The carriage pulled up in front of a very timeless and elegant manor with a beautiful and lush garden surrounding it. I could see a blonde haired gardener watering some plants, focusing hard. Letter in hand, I made my way up the front staircase, a butler already waiting. He was a tall, slim man with alabaster skin and crimson eyes. His hair was styled effortlessly and he wore the typical black butler outfit.

"Welcome Madame. I do hope the ride here was pleasant." He smiled.

I smiled back. "Why yes, thank you."

"The young master is in his study just this way." We turned into a long elegant hallway with many, many doors. It was a wonder the butler didn't get lost. From what I've heard, he's only been working here a short time. We finally came to a large, dark oak door. When it opened it revealed the young Phatomhive Earl. He was leaned over a pile of papers, his dark hair covering half his face and his head supported by his hand, a bored look on his face.

"Young master, Miss Vanderhall is here to speak with you." He looked up, a bit surprised to see someone his own age standing before him. He motioned for me to have a seat while the butler left, mentioning something about getting the tea.

"Phantomhive." I said.

"Please, call me Ciel."

"Then you may call me Skyler." He nodded, sweeping the papers into a clean pile in one swoop.

"So tell me...Ciel..what is it you need exactly?" I asked, skipping formalites and getting straight to the point. Oh how I hated playing mind games. Well, actually, I loved playing mind games, but not today.

"Its simple. I have a few questions that you might know the answers to."

"Ask away."

He smirked. "You sure like to get to the point don't you?"

I blushed slightly and smiled. "I just don't like wasting time."

"Just my kind of person." He replied, his butler back with the tea.

"Glad to be of service."

~End of chapter~

_You can never escape Death. You can avoid it for awhile longer, but it eventually comes back..._


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry guys this chapter was late.I went to Warped last Sunday and its been crazy!Here you go!**

Chapter Four

It was silent for a moment as we both sipped our tea. It was very sweet to my surprise. The butler placed a plate of scones and cookies on the young Earl's desk and excused himself once more. When he departed, Ciel placed his cup on the table and leaned forward, his head on his crossed fingers.

"So, tell me, how long have you been working in the library?"

"All my life. I was taught many things at a young age including how to care for the business." I remained stone faced, even though saying these things brought back many memories. No, I would not allow myself to show emotion, this was business.

"I see. So I can trust that your knowledge spreads across many areas and surpasses most?" I nodded. I'd like to think that my family knew things that ordinary private tutors couldn't teach you. We didn't just _know _things. We were able to take the things we learned and apply it to situations around us. It was probably one of the many reasons why we could be hated. We were able to figure out what kinds of things people were doing that weren't good.

"Alright, good. So, tell me, what do you know about Shinigami?"

I froze, nearly choking on my tea. I coughed and placed my cup on a nearby table. Shinigami? I wasn't a religious fanatic or anything, but even that topic is usually saved for cults and horror tales. But this was a business call, and he wouldn't have asked me if it wasn't important.

I cleared my throat. "Well, the word _Shinigami_ means Death God. From what I have read about them in religious books and tales is that they are unforgiving evil beings. Some say they take the form of a sort of spirit that whispers evil things to you while your sleeping and others say they are the devils spawn. Church officials now believe that Shinigami have adapted to the modern times and now walk with us, disguising as ordinary people while carrying out Satan's dirty work. Though, in a recent novel I read a few days ago by Pablo Piccari, he said that Shinigami have come into this world to fufill human desires and gain something in return, like a soul."

Ciel seemed to perk up. "Pablo Piccari?"

I nodded again. "He writes many novels on the realm of the otherworlds. He has claimed that all his research and beliefs are true and has implied on more than one occasion that Shinigami visit him. Though, he passed away just a few weeks after his last book was released."

Ciel stood up, walking about his office. I kept my eyes fixed on him. He wasn't that much taller than I and he was built was a slim figure. He was wearing clothes fit for a person of his status. He also wore a gold ring with his family crest on one hand and on his other thumb was a beautiful sapphire ring. He was my age, but like me, acted much older. We both had no choice but to grow up fast. I couldn't dwell in the world of girls my age talking about marriage and starting families. I didn't have time, I had to work and make a living. And Ciel had to too.

"That's unfortunate. I would've liked to have met him and talked to him. You see, I never believed in these things, but as of late..." he trailed off, leaving me to fill in the blank.

"You believe in Shinigami now." I didn't phrase it as a question.

He leaned in close to me. If I were someone else, I might have blushed, but it was good I was able to hide my emotions.

"Don't you?" His big sapphire eyes peirced right through me.

I shrugged. "I don't know if I believe in anything anymore." I said honestly. My voice sounded sad, and I knew he could tell. A flash of understanding danced in his eyes. A part of me wondered what really happened to him when he disapeered for two years. I shook myself mentally. I would not allow myself to get attached to strangers. This had to be strictly business.

But I knew, as I gazed into those deep pools of blue, that I was in for one hell of a expirience.


	6. Chapter 5

_Looking into his eyes, I never felt more fear than now._

Chapter Five

Shortly after my meeting with Ciel, I found myself traveling there weekly. I did my best to keep it strictly business, and when people began growing suspicious I tried to downplay what was going on. Though, as weeks passed and they turned into months, I found that I was taking comfort in my weekly travels to the Phantomhive manor.

But as things seemed to be looking up as far as my social life, at home my paranoia was growing worse. I thought many times about sending a doctor here and getting some help, but I didn't want to risk my reputation since it was already tainted by the past my preceders left behind. This time, it started out as a nightmare and escalated to paranoia and illusions. And it got worse...

In my nightmare, I was alone and the room I was in was white. I looked around, trying to find someone, anyone but no one was there. I shouted out, but no sound came out. I couldn't even move my feet. I was stuck in this plain white room in dead silence. And silence scares me more than anything. In this nightmare, I could feel that someone was behind me, but I couldn't turn around. I was overcome with a terrible sense of dread and despair. I felt something or someone grab my shoulder and awoke screaming.

Still in a state of paranoia, my vision caught something dark dancing across the room, the figure hard to make out. I started grabbing things and throwing them at the nothingness that was there. I could faintly hear the fragile objects shattering in the deep dimensions of my mind that still held on to reality. I jumped out of bed, completely lost and the feeling of dread was like a huge weight and I felt as though any minute I could be attacked. I grabbed shards of something sharp and threw those pieces at basically nothing. I could feel a clear sense of pain, and slowly began to seep back into the real world.

I gazed down at my hands which were a bloody mess. The cuts ranged from small wounds to deep cuts. They stung and felt sore. Biting back tears, i quickly went to the bathroom to wash my hands. The warm water hurt the wounds even more, but it felt good to wash the blood away. Grabbing the medicine kit, I busied myself with wrapping my hands and the feeling of dread slowly went away. I sighed when I finished, wondering why my family was born with such a curse and how it had progressed this far this fast. Usually these things didn't happen until later on in adulthood. I sat there with my head in my stinging hands, thinking about how real everything felt. How I felt as though someone or something was really there. I suddenly felt like a child wanting my mother and father again. I couldn't stop the rapid flow of tears that soon came. Was it such a bad thing to want my parents?

"God damn it! I hate this!" I shouted to myself, or maybe to something that wasn't really there. I wondered faintly if Ciel ever felt this way, if he ever had a moment where he wanted his parents so badly it felt as though his heart was being beaten.

Despite my wounds, I punched the wall out of anger. It hurt, but I felt better releasing my anger and hurt. That's when I heard a voice I had become all too familiar with.

"You know, these walls are very fragile, even if they are made of high quality material." Ciel said, leaning casuely, aganist the wall next to me.

"How the hell did you...?" I trailed off.

"Let's just say that I'm one hell of a boy. Now how about you tell me why your hands are covered in bandages? And believe me when I say I know this isn't the first time." His tone was suddenly serious.

All of a sudden, I didn't care. I didn't care how he knew what was going on or how he got in my house. I just sat there, tearing up like an idiot. Way to go Skyler! Make a fool of yourself and your family by bawling your eyes out to a Phantomhive.

Suprisingly, instead of laughing at me or snickering, he just pulled me off from where I was sitting and embraced me. I hugged him back, my sudden need for a shoulder to cry on becoming increasingly high.

"Sometimes, it's okay to cry..." his whispered. And that's what I did. I cried my eyes out. As I cried, I told him everything from my parents to the nightmares. A man that not too long ago was just someone I did business with was now a therapist(insert sarcasm). When he moved to sit on the floor, I didn't once move my head from his shoulder. Ciel was young, but his arms were strong like a man and his presence was very soothing.

When I was done with my tale, he didn't say anything. Then, he lifted my head so I was looking right at him and his eyes. And yes, I said eyes. He had removed his eye patch. One eye was a bright scarlet, and the other was a bright purple with some marking in it, but I was too empty to study it too much. I was too empty to even ask the how's and why's.

"Skyler, I know we haven't known each other very long...but the truth is...I'm not human and I have been interested in you since I heard about your parents. You see, you could say I'm a Shinigami now." he grinned shyly, something that suprised me a bit. But something about it made sense. Who knows? I might just be going further into insanity.

"Interesting." was the only thing I could get out of my mouth.

He grinned then turned serious. "Skyler Vanderhall," he took my hand and held it in his, "I want to make a contract with you. I will promise to always be by your side forever and always and protect you from any harm. I will do my best as both a Phantomhive and a demon. Will you let me help you?"

I just nodded, and he kissed my forehead, a burning sensation flaring across it as I fell asleep on him.

I had never slept more peaceful and content.

_"You do realize what will happen once you do this right Ciel?"_

_"Yes. I am prepared for the path ahead."_

End of Chapter Five~

_What will you do when two demons fight neck and neck over your soul?_


	7. Chapter 6

_Checkmate._

Chapter Six

I awoke the next morning, a bright light shining on my face. I sat up, my forehead burning and my arms and hands sore. I glanced at my bandaged hands and the memories of last night came rushing back. Nightmare. Crying. Ciel a demon. Kissing my forehead. Passing out.

I made my way to my bathroom to change my bandages and wash my face when my reflection stopped me dead in my tracks. In the center of my forehead was a mark in the shape of a crescent moon. It had an elaborate design of ancient symbols and such and had a circle surrounding it. It was glowing a bright lavender and it slowly faded until my skin returned to its normal paleness. I stared at my reflection for another moment and contemplated my mental health.

I needed answers. Now.

Not caring about my wardrobe or appearance for that matter, I made my way downstairs to my telephone. I was just about to dial the Phantomhive number when I felt a strong arm grab my hand. I looked up at, of course, Ciel Phantomhive. His eye was back to its normal sapphire hue while the other one was tucked away inside its usual black eyepatch. He was still wearing the same dark green outfit as last night.

"Good morning Ciel." was all I could say.

"Good morning Skyler. Did you sleep well?"

"Of course. Have you been here all night?" I couldn't imagine all the trouble I must have caused him.

"Yes. I had to make sure you were safe and didn't have anymore nightmares..." His hand brushed a piece of my dark hair back behind my ear. I blushed a bit, suprised he even cared.

"So last night was real..." I mumbled more to myself. He only nodded slightly and sighed.

"I suppose you want some answers now?" It was my turn to nod. He took my hand and led me to a small table in the middle of the library. I hadn't opened yet so we were free to talk as loud as we wanted and about anything we wanted.

He didn't waste any time. "I'm going to start with the simple and obvious truth. Yes, I am a demon, much like the Shinigami you have read about. I can make contracts with humans in exchange for their mortal souls at the end of their life here in the living world. I really wasn't supposed to be a demon, Sebastian was supposed to have eaten my soul a long time ago, but alas, many complicated things happened and here I am now."

I took a moment before asking, "Sebastian is a demon too?"

He nodded. "Yes. We made a contract back before I took over my father's company. That's why I wear an eyepatch, to cover the contract mark. However, last night, I made a contract with you and well..." he trailed off. I could clearly remember his words before he kissed me.

_"Skyler Vanderhall," he took my hand and held it in his, "I want to make a contract with you. I will promise to always be by your side forever and always and protect you from any harm. I will do my best as both a Phantomhive and a demon. Will you let me help you?"_

"So, now you have two contracts?"

"Well, yes. I'm not really sure how this will work, its the first time in history a demon has two contracts and one from his human life carried onto here." He grinned and I smiled back. I couldn't say I was too suprised. I was a girl who had witnessed some terrible things in her life, both real and unreal. Hearing that Ciel and Sebastian were demons and I had made a contract with Ciel was around more of the normal realm, which is kind of sad.

"But Skyler, what I said last night...I meant every word. I'm not sure how this whole demon protection thing works or even if I'll do it right, but I can promise you as a Phantomhive I will try." My face flushed red at his words. His tone was completely serious and I couldn't break my gaze from that sapphire eye of his. I was a bit breathless when I replied with an "Okay."

Little did I know,I was in for one hell of a ride.

~End of Chapter Six~

_"Mommy? Daddy? Why did you leave me?"_


	8. Chapter 7

_I...I love you..._

Chapter Seven

After this, Ciel stayed with me for a whole week, causing many rumors to spread around town. Everyone knew that his ex-fiancee, Elizabeth Midford, also known as his cousin, passed away just a year ago. He hasn't addressed any interest in finding a new fiancee, but he still has time before people begin to wonder. As for me, marriage isn't anything that concerns me. I'm not as high a noble where I need to find a husband or else, but it was respectable to have one.

Anyways, lets just say that these rumors must have been very thought out and well-planned.

Ciel and I were walking through the town, picking up some more tea and little things for around the house, when I noticed some people pointing and staring. I tried to ignore them, just continuing my normal routine, but then I just happened to over hear a conversation between two women.

"Yes, I see now what Gilbert was talking about. It appears as though Earl Phantomhive has taken interest in Lady Skyler." I could feel my face getting hot as I picked up a small box of tea.

"Do you think they are...?" The woman trailed off. The other woman looked shocked and nodded, whispering something. I quickly paid for my purchases and scurried out, Ciel giving me a look. I knew my face was red as can be, and just wanted nothing more than to shut out everything in my lovely non-judgemental books.

"Is everything alright Lady Skyler?" I looked up at Ciel who was easily able to keep up with my brisk pace, not even breaking a sweat.

"Oh yes, of course, except for the fact that everyone in the damn town knows that your staying with me." I looked away, pretending to be watching out for carriages even though there were none.

"Is me staying at your home a problem?" His tone was serious and I could feel that he was staring at me.

"No, no. I just would rather not have anyone spreading rumors and staring..." I trailed off. I heard him chuckle, which only added to my embarrassment. Those tomatoes at the farmers corner probably matched my face perfectly.

*Ciel's P.O.V*

I watched Lady Skyler as she walked briskly through the shops, trying to ignore the civilians that were obviously gossiping about us. I grinned a bit as I watched her face turn brighter shades of red as more time went on. I actually thought she looked quite adorable, seeing as though I've never seen her out of her business facade. She was so stoic and emotionless whenever she wasn't away from everyone, but ever since that night in her bathroom, it was like she was letting herself go around me.

I had to admit, I had been interested in her ever since I heard about her family tragedy. She was like me in so many ways, and I felt as though that even though I didn't know her, we had some kind of connection. I became more interested when I learned about the things her family preceding her had gone through with the paranoia and depression.

"I think they would make an adorable couple." A heard an elderly woman say as we walked by the farmers corner. Skyler's face became a brighter shade of red and I could only laugh. Then an idea suddenly popped into my head. Why not have a little fun?

I walked right next to Skyler, which wasn't hard to do considering I was able to walk and run a lot faster, and snaked my arm around her waist. Her eyes met mine in a "What the hell?" glare.

"Ciel, what are you..." she began, but I quickly cut her off.

"Come now Lady Skyler, we mustn't be late for the dinner Sebastian is preparing for us." I grinned, enjoying this.

*Skyler's P.O.V*

I was completely thrown off when Ciel wrapped his arm around my waist. I could see out of the corner of my eye the shocked faces and I was sure this confirmed all their rumors. I hung my head and just submitted, knowing there was no way I would be able to break free from his hold. When we got back to the library, I glared at him.

"What the hell was that for Ciel?"

"What?" He was playing dumb now.

"That whole act back there. You just made them all think your...courting me..." I muttered the last two words, my blush returning. Damn.

It was silent for a few moments as he let this sink in. I was expecting an apology but was suprised when he just leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "Who said it was all an act?"

~End of Chapter Seven~

**Hey guys,I just wanted to make a more fluffy/comical chapter considering that these past chapters are kind of this will be one of the few times that you will read from Ciel's prespective so haha have ,hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Authors Note

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in school starting soon and my sweet sixteen and my little vacation I have no if you can just be patient there will be chapters soon! :D**

**Thanks! Love you all 3**


End file.
